S6E1: The Recap
The Recap is the 1st episode of season six and the 156th episode of the series. Plot On Thursday, December 12th, 2019, Allen teleports into the Nintendo room. He tells Ullen that Bark Man is outside, and Ullen tells Allen not to ask Bark Man. Ullen thinks that this could be a version of Bark Man from this dimension, but from another timeline. If the new Bark Man finds out that this isn't the timeline he's from, the universe could get erased from existence. Just over a month later, on January 14th, 2020, Allen wakes up in his new bedroom: The Nintendo room. He tells the viewer that it's not a good time to record the rest of the episode, as he needs to go to school first. The next day, Allen mentions that it might be difficult for new viewers to understand what's happening, so he spends the rest of the episode explaining what's happened so far. On April 21st, 2015, Allen made the first episode. That summer, he found out that his puppet, Chad, could now talk. Chad froze Mr. Bag, who was also able to talk. On February 16th, 2016, Chad reappeared, and gave some of his superpowers to Allen. Allen spent the rest of 2016 learning his new abilities. He also met Cami the Chameleon that year. While giving Allen his powers, Chad also gave him The Allen Manual, which taught Allen how to use the powers. One day, Allen's past self stole The Allen Disk, which was able to keep the universe from disappearing. Allen and his past self met four more past selves, which Allen named Ellen, Illen, Ollen, and Ullen. The first clone, Erllen, was revealed to have stolen the disk, and was sent millions of years into the past. In September 2016, Allen traveled back in time to stop Erllen from ever existing. In April 2017, Allen met a new, nice Erllen, who was created when Evil Erllen was erased. Erllen, along with Orllen, joined The Allen Group, and the rest of the group returned from being trapped in another dimension. Ullen created The Allen Key, which replaced The Allen Disk. Allen's stuffed animals began to come to life, adding Squeaky the Mouse, The Fluff Brothers, Springy the Springworm, The Spider Brothers, and Emma the Rabbit to The Allen Group. In July, a new villain appeared, who wore a dog mask. He called himself Bark Man. The next month, Chad finally joined the group. By the end of September, Arllen and Ballen joined them. Near the end of October, Allen met a ghost version of himself, who he named Bellen. In November 2017, Allen and Chad finally defeated Bark Man, but his sidekick, Bark Junior, used Ullen's Fixinator to put Bark Man back together. In June 2018, The Allen Group found out that Evil Erllen was behind Bark Man's mask. Evil Erllen explained that he barely escaped his timeline when it was erased. In December, Bark Man stole Allen's superpowers, and killed him in February 2019. Chad unfroze Mr. Bag, who brought Allen back to life. In May 2019, Bellen suddenly turned evil, and started a ghost army that could turn anything into ghosts just by touching it. Allen began having flashbacks to a day he didn't remember, and they seemed to be from late 2016. Across the rest of 2019, Allen noticed strange things happening to Bark Man. Bark Man temporarily joined The Allen Group, since his dimension was completely gone. Being the only member of the group who could see ghosts, Allen went to Bark Man's dimension. The ghosts ate his only way of getting back home, but Ullen managed to get Allen back before it was too late. Also, Ollen could somehow see into the future, but he couldn't change what would happen. In October 2019, Allen found the same magic toothbrush that he lost in the Bark Man Dimension, sitting on the floor. This meant that the ghosts were now in the normal dimension. Allen then risked his life to retrieve the magic toothbrush with his superpowers on it, and The Allen Group defeated Bellen. On Halloween, Bellen told The Allen Group that something took control of him to make him evil. Near the end of November, the normal dimension was erased from existence, along with Ullen and Ballen. After the Bark Man Dimension was erased, Bark Man told the group that he had been lying. He was actually Allen from another dimension, and pretended to be Allen's past self in order to protect him. After Bark Man told this to Allen, they heard someone walking down the stairs. This was an unexplored dimension, so they left before finding out who (or what) it was. Allen and Bark Man completed three missions, and were now able to set Bark Man so that he was from the normal dimension. They were then told that their only option was to erase Bark Man from existence, so after giving Allen his mask, Evil Erllen was erased from existence forever. As the viewer would know from the opening scene, a new version of Bark Man has been created. After a long two recording sessions of explaining everything, Allen ends the episode by teleporting away. At the end of the episode, on November 26th, 2019, The group escapes the new backwards dimension before finding out who was at the door. The door opens, revealing a version of Allen from that dimension. The new Allen walks across the room, where he finds a magic toothbrush on the floor. This is the same toothbrush that Chad used to travel there (Chad was brought home by Bark Man). Now, another Allen from an alternate dimension has access to the normal dimension. Trivia * The episode was uploaded a day late due to unexpected schedule changes. * This is the first episode of 2020. It is also the first episode of the decade. * The opening scene takes place immediately after the post-credit scene from the end of season five.